Martin you deserved this
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: For all of you who thought Martin was dick, for who ever thinks Finn got the bad end of the deal and should have told his dad off. A simple one shot of Martin after he left through the void and the things he went through right after. (Finnceline inside)


_**Insanity: Hope you like the story I made it cause I thought Martin was a dick and that Darren kept busting my balls to, and that's it from me.**_

Right after Martin and the rest of the escapes went through the void to escape the Citadel, Martin made one great error, the fact that he needed air. Once the void closed behind them Martin felt the lack of air around him, unlike him the prisoners didn't need air. Martin got to his knees holding his breath as much as possible. He grasped his throat opening and closing his mouth, he extended his hand and grasped at the Voidmaster's robe. The Voidmaster turned around to look at Martin his face was turning to a blue color. "Air, I need air." He gasped. The voidmaster opened up a small void, Martin went straight towards it and placed his head through it breathing in as much air as possible. "Hey thanks I- hey, hey?" Martin yelled feeling the floor disappear under him.

Martin hanged onto the void that gave out air while the floating ground floated away from his reach. Martin got his head out of the void and looked to see the ground float away from him. "Hey, hey fellas, come back, heeyyy." Martin yelled accidentally falling inside the void. Martin landed on the floor, the void closing once he fell inside. Martin groaned getting up and rubbing his head, he looked around where he had landed. A giant room filled with a bunch of red creatures. "Hey, buddy. Where am I." Martin asked a two headed demon next to him.

"Nightosphere." The demon simply told. Martin looked around it seemed like a good enough place to live in, he couldn't judge he was barely free for a few minutes and was trapped for who knows how long.

"Cool, so who do I talk to to get some housing around here." Martin asked the demon stood still moved his eyes towards Martin then starred forward and pointed towards Hunson Abadeer. "Thanks for your help." Martin said waiving at the demon then proceeded to walk towards Hunson. While he was walking some demons took notice of Martin's cutting some grumbled some yelled at him for what he was doing. Martin ignored their grumbling till one muscled demon got out of the line and grabbed his arm.

"Hey who do you think you are cutting in line." The demon tolled.

"Just a guy trying to get some answers." Martin told trying to go towards Hudson one more time to be kept in the spot.

"What makes you so special." Another demon spoke up coming towards them.

"I just escaped from a high security prison." Martin told.

"And." The demon told infuriated.

"And, I just wanna know where to find a place to rest." Martin told getting his arm back from the demon.

"You can rest when you're dead." The demon roared delivering a punch to Martin's face. Martin fell to the floor rubbing his swollen jaw. Martin looked towards the demon and pounced on him beginning to hit the demons face and starting a riot within the room.

Hunson looked up to see a small group of demons begin to fight. He always enjoyed a good fight but as long as it was done outside. Hunson lifted his hand a small black cloud appeared and shot bolts of lightning towards the demons.

Martin was crawling between the demons legs trying to get to Hudson till he saw a blinding green light coming towards him. Martin groaned a little rubbing his aching head and trying to focus his eyes of were he was at. He looked around to see he was in a cell but filled with bananas. "Great out of one prison and into another." Martin groaned taking a bite of a banana. Martin looked around to see many other demons within the place and in individual cells but it looked less protected then his last prison he'll be out of there in no time he thought.

It was the opposite of what he had thought, years passed for Martin, he saw demons die of starvation, the only thing keeping him alive was the bananas that they kept feeding him. He found out what they were years ago, but he kept eating them for survival. The demon guards called him disgusting for eating the excrement that came from their ears. Sometimes the demons would open the cell to come and beat him up and shove bananas down his throat, they would leave him in a puddle of blood and sometimes urine for he would pee himself after the beatings.

That continued for years after a few years they stopped giving him bananas, Martin was soon forced to eat rats that would scurry the floor of his cell. He would catch them quickly then eat them raw. The first few years he would get horrible stomach aches and would throw up the half digested rats, sometimes forced to swallow it once again from either starvation, thrive for survival or the guards would force him to.

Martin has lost count for how long he has been in that cell, he thinks 15 years, but it has only been 10. He sometimes wished he had stayed with his son, he could have probably kept him alive and well fed, he would silently cry himself to sleep thinking of the life he could have had if he was a better man. "Hey, hey old man, you alive." Martin heard a child's voice he looked up to see a small 6 year old child wearing a dark shade of blue shorts, and a light red polo shirt but the difference was that this child had pale skin and blond colored hair. He looked a little like his son.

"F-lin-n?" Martin spoke weakly since he really didn't have the use of speaking. The child tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"How do you know my name?" The kid asked before Martin could speak an older man's voice was heard.

"Flinn, Flinn where are you, ah there you are. What have we told you about running off, you're mother was worried sick for you." The older man spoke towards the child.

"Dad, who is this guy and how does he know my name." The child asked his father and pointed towards Martin. The father looked towards Martina his eyes widened and so did Martin's.

"Flinn?" Martin asked getting the name wrong.

"It's Finn, apparently all this time and you couldn't get my name right." Finn said picking up his son. Finn was wearing gray colored pants and a light blue shirt, had a bionic arm attached where his arm should have been, was a lot buffer and still had his bear hat on, and his skin was now pale. "And apparently things don't change, you're back in a prison just like I first found you."

"Finn, right, mind helping your old man like old times." Martin asked weakly getting to his feet. Martin looked scrawnier and his beard reached the floor. He was covered in vomit, rat parts and other fluids, he looked like he was going to kill over at any moment.

"Why, so you can run away again and leave me alone." Finn asked taking a step backwards.

"Come on uh...son, be good to your dad." Martin told reaching out to him.

"When have you ever been a father to me." Finn told striking deep to Martin. Finn turned his back to him and began to walk away. Martin began to panic this was his one chance of getting out of here he thought fast.

"Finn, FINN, if you don't care about me then why do you still wear that bear hat I gave you." Martin yelled causing Finn to stop in his tracks, Martin smiled knowing he got him. "If you don't care then why do you wear it." Martin continued, Flinn looked towards his father then towards the old man in the cell. Finn turned around and began to walk towards his father, Finn stood before Martin. Martin was waiting till Finn opened the door. Finn raised his hand thinking of opening the door instead he reached towards his bear hat and took it off letting his blond hair almost touch the floor and to show two holes on his neck

"Here." Finn said throwing the hat at him in disgust hitting Martin in the face with the hat. "I don't need it anymore. My real father, Joshua told me a hero doesn't need anything to cling onro. But you wouldn't know about being either of those things huh, not a hero, nor being a father." Finn told, Martin stood there body beginning to shake. Finn took one last look at him then walked away. Martin let his body collapse to the ground holding the bear hat close to him silently crying within his cell.

Finn carried his child till he was at Hudson's castle. "Honey, I found him exploring the prison." Finn yelled putting his son to the floor.

"WHAT?" A shrill voice was heard from the corner of the room came Marceline floating towards the two. Flinn began to shake a little. "Flinn what have we told you about going on your own." Marceline told placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Flinn said.

"Take it easy Marceline, he was just exploring." Finn told trying to calm her down.

"Finn that place was 3 thousands miles away, how could I not be mad. Flinn you're grounded for a week, go to the guest room till super is ready and we get home." Marceline told, Flinn floated towards the guest room while Marceline let out a sigh. "What makes him think he could go anywhere within this place without telling us."

"Maybe cause he comes from a rebellious mother and an adventurer." Finn told wrapping his arms around her. "Just be easy on him alright, not like we weren't any different with breaking the rules and doing whatever we wanted when we were young."

"Fine, I'll be easier on him." Marceline told then noticed Finn's hair all over her. "Hey what happened to your hat?" Marceline asked.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't need it anymore." Finn told Marceline simply shrugged it off and floated towards the kitchen.

"Supper will be ready in an hour alright." Marceline told.

"Okay." Finn said then looked out the window. Finn was back at the prison then to find Martin's cell empty. "Hey what happened to the person who was in here?" Finn asked one of the demon guards.

"That guy. He died like 8 minutes ago." The demon told.

"Where is he." Finn asked. The demon took Finn where they simply dumb dead prisoners at. At far away it looked like a mountain but up close it was bodies stacked up against each other and the bodies stacked up for miles. At the very top Finn found Martin's dead body, his body huddled up like a ball and within his hand was Finn's hat. Finn let out a sigh and took the hat from Martin. "Apparently I can't let go." Finn told.

Sometime has passed, Finn buried Martin in secret where his adopted parents had first found him. He goes there once a year to pay his respects. And right now he was in the waiting room along with his son. Miss Pound-cake came from some doors Finn and Flinn stood up.

"Would you like to see your son, Finn." Miss Pound-cake asked. Finn got up and walked through the doors. He walked silently towards his wife, she was carrying a bundle of joy within her arms.

"Hey, Finn wanna see your second son." Marceline asked Finn shaked his head to show a small child with brown colored hair and pale skin. "What do you wanna name him." Marceline asked handing him to Finn. Finn looked at the child as it made small movements and let out small cries. Finn thought it over and he didn't want to but he should at least forgive his father.

"Marvin." Finn told simply holding the child close to his him, he was going to continue to be a great father, much better then his own father ever was.

_**Insanity: Review of what you think to this later.**_


End file.
